


Худший день Темного лорда

by Пайсано (Paisano)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Family, Gen, Humor, Meet the Family, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paisano/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BE
Summary: Когда-то давно Том Риддл попал на один курс с Вальбургой Блэк, а потом принял в Пожиратели ее любимого сына. Не повезло, что тут скажешь...
Kudos: 8





	Худший день Темного лорда

Лорд Вольдеморт с утра томился плохими предчувствиями, которые были связаны с тем, что он никак не мог решить, что же делать с Регулусом Блэком. Отпустить было бы позорно, убить… В этот момент где-то далеко гулко хлопнула дверь. Вольдеморт поежился – лучше, пожалуй, было об этом и не думать.  
\- А ну, племянница, уйди с дороги! – послышался приближающийся голос Вальбурги Блэк, и лорду Вольдеморту сразу поплохело в несколько раз.  
\- Где мой сын? – рявкнула Вальбурга, распахивая дверь в покои Темного Лорда. – Белла, сколько раз тебе говорить! Уйди от греха!  
\- Здравствуйте, миссис Блэк, - галантно произнес Вольдеморт, который еще со школы помнил, что с Блэками главное вежливость, терпение и еще раз вежливость.  
\- Да ты издеваешься, что ли? – Вальбурга захлопнула дверь, чуть не превратив таким образом Беллу Лестранж в мопса. – С каких это пор я для тебя миссис Блэк? Где мой сын, обормот?  
\- Какой сын? – лорд Вольдеморт решил отнести «обормота» на счет сына, тем более что он был с этой характеристикой согласен.  
\- У меня он один! – отрезала Вальбурга, но Вольдеморт, зная все интонации своей однокурсницы, завязал на мантии узелок сказать своим подчиненным ни в коем случае не трогать Сириуса.  
\- Послушай, Вальбурга, - по амплитуде движений палочки Вальбурги Блэк лорд Вольдеморт понял, что за своей ему лучше и не рыпаться, - когда ты просила принять Регулуса в ряды Пожирателей Смерти, я предупреждал, что работа опасная…  
\- А я предупреждала, Том, что мальчик на твоей ответственности!  
\- Не называй меня Томом!  
\- Ха! – Вальбурга начала немного успокаиваться. – Кресло мне подвинь! И скажи эльфам, чтобы несли кофе. Тьфу, мрачно тут у тебя.

Лорд Вольдеморт почувствовал, что опасность быть порванным на мелкие хоркруксы миновала, но, тем не менее, использовал свою палочку только для того, чтобы подвинуть Вальбурге кресло. В отличие от некоторых своих сторонниц и вопреки мнению одного дедушки с длинной бородой, он понимал, что взбешенные мамаши страшнее самой лютой смерти. Вольдеморт в очередной раз подумал о том, что когда-то давно ему следовало пойти совсем другим путем: например, собрать под свои знамена в основном грязнокровок и обязательно сирот. А то у этих аристократов уж очень много слишком боевых родственников…  
\- Ну, давай рассказывай, что там у вас произошло, - велела Вальбурга, выбив наконец из домового эльфа кофе нужной температуры и крепости.  
\- Твой Регулус заявил всем нам, что не хочет иметь с нами ничего общего, и ушел, - раздраженно ответил Темный Лорд.  
\- Ну и дурак, - Вальбурга в сердцах бросила ложечку. – Тебе сколько лет?  
\- Сколько и тебе, - огрызнулся Вольдеморт.  
\- Что-о-о? – Вальбурга выпрямилась в кресле, и Вольдеморт тут же пожалел о своей несдержанности. – Ты на себя в зеркало когда последний раз смотрел? Я тебя спрашиваю – на сколько лет ты Регулуса старше? Какого черта ты его отпустил?  
\- Я его не отпускал, - зловеще произнес Вольдеморт. – И не собираюсь.  
\- Ну и где он тогда? – резонно спросила Вальбурга. – Как хоркрукс прятать, это ты молодец, а как присмотреть за парнем – все мозги куда-то делись?  
\- Вальбурга! – Вольдеморт навис над ней, выхватив палочку. – Откуда ты знаешь про хоркруксы?  
\- Ты на меня не кричи, - Вальбурга по-прежнему спокойно пила кофе. – А то еще про что проболтаешься. Жалко, не знала я, что их много, записала бы и это. Ты давай садись и думай, как моего сына искать будешь, может, никто про твои тайны и не прочитает.  
Лорду Вольдеморту не надо было читать мысли Вальбурги, чтобы понять, что он влип по колено, причем считая от головы. Главный редактор «Прорицательской» был известным бездарем, получившим свою должность только благодаря протекции Вальбурги Блэк.  
\- Хорошо, к вечеру я найду Регулуса, - пообещал Темный Лорд.  
\- Вот теперь я тебе благодарна, - Вальбурга поставила чашечку на блюдце и промокнула губы салфеткой. – Еще у меня про Беллу разговор есть…  
\- Погоди, у меня насчет Регулуса есть идея, - тут же выпалил Вольдеморт, прочитав в мыслях Вальбурги следующую ее фразу: «Том, ты девчонке голову-то не морочь!»

Несчастный Регулус Блэк все глубже погружался в свои кошмары, вызванные ядовитым зельем. После седьмого кубка перед его угасающим взором вспыхнули красные глаза Вольдеморта, который почему-то кричал на него голосом его матери. Регулус в ужасе зажмурился, а открыв глаза, увидел, что он лежит на берегу подводного озера. Вальбурга поила его водой из палочки и пробирала Вольдеморта по всей родословной вплоть до Салазара Слизерина и даже дальше. Многие историки и лингвисты за стенограмму выступления Вальбурги Блэк наверняка продали бы душу. Виновник красноречия Вальбурги в это время молча стоял у стеночки и только сверкал глазами.  
\- Ух и покажу я этому Кричеру! – воскликнула Вальбурга, несколько успокоенная тем, что сын открыл глаза и осмысленно на нее посмотрел. – Он у меня запомнит, как ребенка беречь надо. А ты тоже как трехлетний – тащишь в рот не пойми чего. Мало тебе, что ты в детстве у Альфарда в кабинете сожрал какую-то гадость, а потом вокруг тебя пол-Мунго бегало! Смерти моей хочешь!  
\- Мама, но я… - пробормотал Регулус.  
\- Вот теперь вспомнил, что у него есть мать! Нет бы раньше со мной поговорить! Герой чертов! Том, ну-ка, помоги его поднять! Этого Кричера, падаль позорную, теперь не дозовешься.  
\- Не называй меня Томом! – в очередной раз потребовал Вольдеморт, но Вальбурга только махнула на него рукой. – И верни мой хоркрукс!  
\- Ты мне не доверяешь? – Вальбурга скрестила руки на груди, и Регулусу пришлось повиснуть на Темном Лорде.  
\- Хорошо, доверяю, - Вольдеморт довольно нетактично спихнул Регулуса на Вальбургу. – Только твой сын должен уехать из Англии. Хотя бы на несколько месяцев. И еще: о Белле мы говорить не будем.  
\- Идет, - Вальбурга метнула на Вольдеморта взгляд, в котором явно читалось «а будешь отлынивать – полетят хоркруксы по закоулочкам!», а Регулус опять подумал, что его-то и не спросили.  
– Не шагай так широко! – приказала Вальбурга Темному Лорду. – Сам понастроил тут защиты, нечего теперь кряхтеть.  
Лорд Вольдеморт подхватил Регулуса за талию и подумал, что еще легко отделался.


End file.
